The Phantom Moon Rising: Book 1
by Shadow-Wraith Writer
Summary: This a response to a Van Helsing and Danny Phantom challenge issued by Pulser747. Danny is turned into a werewolf. Only one thing may follow... RAW STEAKS FOR BREAKFAST! No not really what happens is still undecided... What does the future hold?


The Phantom Moon Rising: Book the first: The Werewolf, the Ghost and the Vampire

Writer: So this is again an AU or Alternate Universe. This time Amity Park is in England and the Year is 1888 A.D.

Clockwork: You know I hate it when you mess with time because then I have to clean up everything around and before that time.

Writer: So what you can't touch what I write because they are my stories

Danny stands out in dark, dank forest, unaware that many things that go bump in the forest are simply not human. A howl rings out in the forest.

Danny leaps out of his skin, landing behind himself watches his skin deflate comically before picking it up and putting it back on, "Wow would Sam and Tucker love to hear this story. THE BRAVE DANNY PHANTOM IS SCARED OF A HOWL IN A FOREST!" Laughing he picks up the pace hoping to reach the Amity Park Inn. Using magic one could access a place called the Spirit Realm; in fact, many people have accessed this realm and have made a 'road map' of sorts for the 'inter-dimensional traveler'. Wherever there is an 'X' you are to avoid unless you desire a quick death. Notable places to avoid entering are the Seireitei, Hueco Mundo and Jigoku, because many of the people that try to explore these areas never come back, places that support tours well only one so far and that one is the Ghost Realm. Now Danny's parents' tried to access the Ghost Realm it was mostly successful but it went south fast.

Danny's parents, being closest to the epicentre of the blast, were vaporized instantly. Danny standing in the doorway was morphed and changed by the energy being thrown off by the portal. Half of his soul vanished and replaced by a ghost half; he survives and is able to fight now with energy given to him by his ghost half. That incident was eleven years ago he is fourteen now. He grew up with Jazz, Sam, and Tucker, all three were orphaned at one point in their lives, but Jazz took them all in and cares for them.

Danny hears a twig snap dragging him from his thoughts he whirls around and sees a Werewolf standing over him

"Oh crap!" he activates his intangibility, thinking: _You cannot bite something you cannot touch_

But the fangs contact his skin and blood starts pouring from the wound. He clutches the wound feeling a rage building inside his heart. A series of sickening cracks ring out as every single bone in his body break simultaneously. His vision blurs he starts losing himself in the rage bubbling over, he pour as much as he can into his lungs and releases it in the form of a bestial howl. He looks down to see a beast standing where he once did, _But how am I still me? No, I can't be a werewolf! Oh, crap I am so dead. But I must deal with this one._

A bat flying around the two shout, "_**BEWARE! BADA** Werewolf fight approaching! AVERT THINE EYES IF THOU HATH A QUEASY STOMACH!**_"

Danny grabs the clawed paw of his opponent and throws it over to the side he claws the abdomen sending viscera and blood and guts everywhere. The other werewolf kicks him back ignoring the organs practically hanging out of its abdomen.

It bites Danny arm again this time on the left paw aiming for its head now blood from two now covers the forest floor. Danny kicks the head of the feral werewolf, buy him some time to regain his balance he charges and kicks this time the chest of the stray, further driving it back. Danny leaps up into the air and brings his heel on the top of the monster from three storeys up crushing the head spraying the blood everywhere ending the fight.

A bat still flapping in place shouts," _**ALL CLEAR! Just wait for the cleanup crew to deal with THAT mess!**_"

The moon clouds over returning Danny to his natural state. He staggers into the Amity Inn stumbles over to where Sam, Tucker and Jazz are waiting. "Remind me to tell you to lock me in on the day of the full moon."

Sam raises an eyebrow, "And why would that be?"

Danny holding his head up, "Take a guess."

"Wow you are a Werewolf, Aren't you? Bite me please." Sam requests

"No." Danny gives her the cold shoulder.

"Please?" Sam pouts and gives baby eyes.

"No." Danny continues to give her the cold shoulder.

"Please?" Sam begs using the pout and puppy dog eyes

"It is a curse I do not want to spread it to anyone!"

"Oh good point. But I am a Goth since when did curses scare me?"

"Sam there is a very fine line between bravery and foolishness. That, Sam, is foolishness." Danny gravely points out. "I might have to kill you, because it is hard to control yourself in that form."

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

Writer: FINALLY I actually got the challenge met. I will update this sometime this week with the Van Helsing characters introduced. Less than a thousand word but this is still just the prologue. Crude I just realized how the title could also apply to a Sailor Moon and Danny Phantom crossover.


End file.
